With the development of services such as 3G services and broadband services, a continuously increasing requirement on network bandwidth leads to a continuously increasing requirement on the bandwidth for interface processing between devices and between chips, and under many circumstances, the requirement on the bandwidth for interfaces has exceeded 100 Gbps. In this case, even each single link of the currently common high speed serial link SerDes provides a bandwidth over 10 Gbps, the requirement cannot be satisfied. At present, the commonly used solution is to adopt multiple SerDes (Serializer and Deserializer, serializer and deserializer) links to transmit data in parallel, for example, in order to achieve a bandwidth of 100 Gbps, 10 SerDes links each having a bandwidth of 10 Gbps are used to transmit data in parallel. However, with the continuous development of services, SerDes links configured in advance are still facing challenges, and therefore dynamic adjustment on the SerDes links is required between network devices, that is, enabling links when the demanded bandwidth increases.
During the dynamic adjustment, in order to ensure the accuracy of communication transmission, a series of operations such as synchronization and alignment need to be performed for the links according to the content of a preset protocol. However, all those operations cost a long time, thereby causing a large network delay.